johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game-ography:Mortal Kombat
To give Street Fighter competition in the arcades during the Tournament Fighting Game craze" of the 1990's. Just a group of 4 men came up with this fighting game which is completely unique to Street Fighter. It is a complex game with a dark side, that included blood and the disassemblement of body parts which led to the creation of the ESRB (Electronic Systems Rating Board). The characters MK: The Characters MK: The Realms The Games Page 1: Mortal Kombat Page 2: The Outworld Tournament Page 3: Kahn's Invasion of Earthrealm Page 4: The fight against the Elder God Page 5: The Deadly Alliance Page 6: Shujinko's Deception Page 7: Armageddon Page 8: Revival Page 9: Taking on the Justice League Page 10: The New Kombatants Page 11: Spin-Off Kombat Tidbits Quotes "Get over here!!!"~''Scorpion, Mortal Kombat'' "You weak, pathetic fool."~''Shao Kahn, Mortal Kombat 2'' "Finish Him!!!"~''Shang Tsung, Mortal Kombat'' Trivia * The game developers were originally going to make a video game rendition of the movie: Universal Soldier (starring Jean-Claude Van Damme). Unfortunately, the idea had to be scrapped due to Van Damme's unavailability to perform the motion acting for the game. Interestingly, the Belgian martial artist was referenced during development for the appearance of Johnny Cage as he was supposed to look like Van Damme from his other movie: Bloodsport (about another Martial Arts tournament). More interestingly, Van Damme was even offered a role for the movie rendition of Mortal Kombat, but declined to play in the other TFG movie: Street Fighter. * Mortal Kombat went through many titles during development. Those titles were, Kumite (another reference to Blood Sport) Death Blow, Dragon Attack and Fatality. It wasn't until one other potential game title Combat had a "K" drawn over the "C" and Steve Ritchie (who will later go on to be the voice talent for Shao Kahn in MK 2 and MK 3) recommended to Ed Boon to name the game "Mortal Kombat". Interestingly, the scrapped game titles Death Blow and Fatality game the developers an idea on the concept of the game, using the idea where the victor doesn't only stand triumphant to his defeated opponent, but kill him graphically. These killing moves will ultimately be the concept of the game and used the failed game title "Fatality" as the official name for these moves. * The Fatalities were based off of the concept of the victor taking his/her victory and rub it in their defeated opponent's face. Originally, the fatalities were only going to be exclusively performed by the game's final boss, but the developers then thought to have the players perform them, and get a sense on how it is to actually seeing their character vanquish their defeated opponents. * Ed Boon has clearly stated that his favorite character is Scorpion. The reason behind Boon's voice for the character when Scorpion uses his Kunai Spear move. Boon still uses his voice for the Kunai Spear move even when Scorpion is voiced by somebody else when Scorpion talks. * Liu Kang went through many names and appearances. He was originally going to be named and resemble an ancient Japanese warlord: "Yoshitsune Minamoto", but because the name was too long to put into the game and John Tobias' disliking for the name, it was scrapped, and because Mortal Kombat was based off of Enter The Dragon (starring Bruce Lee) to make Liu Kang like Bruce Lee. Liu Kang may be (though vaguely specified) a reference to Liu Bang an ancient Chinese warlord that founded the Han Dynasty. * Stryker, the character and the name went through various changes. Stryker the name was originally going to be the name for Jax, and the character was going to be in the first Mortal Kombat, but due to the popularity of Street Fighter and the game's sole female character: Chun-Li the developers wanted to come up with their own female fighter, and they came up with Sonya Blade. Interestingly, when Stryker finally appeared in Mortal Kombat 3 he had developed a bad reputation from fans and critics alike. The first reason is because of his MA (motion actor/actress) Michael O'Brien looked too out of shape to be a serious SWAT officer, the other reason is that Stryker looked out of place in the magical environment of Mortal Kombat. * In Mortal Kombat 2, the fans of the game have hinted of a romantic relationship between Liu Kang and Kitana. Contrary to the movie rendition of the game (played by Robin Shou and Talisa Soto respectively), that *hint* of a romantic relationship between Liu Kang and Kitana was actually based off of a real life relationship between Ho Sung Pak (Liu Kang's MA) and Katalin Zamiar (Kitana's MA). However, this relationship isn't officially confrimed despite that Liu Kang and Kitana actually showing that they really enjoy each other's company.